VOX Box: The Badge and the Bat
Characters * Batman * Commissioner Jim Gordon Location * Gotham City, NJ * April 26th 1998, 2339 EST VOX Archive * James Gordon: door closes, fabric rustling: leather coat - 57% certainty, yawn, joint popping This job's killing you, Jim... footsteps, floorboard creaking, button push, WayneTech computer booting up, sniff, footsteps, window opening, yawn, lighter striker flicking, cigarette lighting - 48% certainty, police sirens in distance, cat hissing You could have stayed in Chicago, but you had to come here, didn't you? Yeah, scoff you sure showed dad, didn't you, Jimmy boy. cigarette pull, long exhale, lights flickering, silence, cape rustling, rapid quiet footsteps, backup power generator kicking on Huh? Damn brownouts... sigh * Batman: effect: revolver hammer clicking Don't turn around. 4 seconds, sky-train passing nearby You're a good cop. One of the few. * James Gordon: What do you want? * Batman: Carmine Falcone brings in shipments of drugs every week. Nobody takes him down. Why? * James Gordon: He's paid up with the right people. * Batman: What will it take to bring him down? * James Gordon: Leverage on Judge Faden... and as ADA brave enough to prosecute. * Batman: Harvey Dent. * James Gordon: You work with the Insider? * Batman: I am Insider... I was. * James Gordon: Was? * Batman: Insider wasn't having an effect. I'm trying something different. * James Gordon: And that is? * Batman: You'll know when you see it. * James Gordon: You're just one man? * Batman: No, now we're two. quiet footsteps, cape rustling, quiet footsteps on fire escape, distant city sounds - auto-ambient filter activated * James Gordon: enhancement: We? What do you mean by we? Hello? groan Hey! You! Stop right there! * footsteps on fire escape, metallic rattling, cape rustling, groan, footsteps and gloved hands on metal ladder, metallic rattling against brick, heavy breathing, footsteps on poured rooftop, puddle splash, distant footsteps on wooden staircase, sigh, rapid footsteps on poured rooftop, footsteps on brick, deep breath * Batman: enhancement: What are you doing, Bruce? sigh * James Gordon: door opens, click of gun safety on [[AmerTek] 17 handgun - 87% certainty, rapid footsteps on poured rooftop] Freeze! * Batman: metallic clattering, object rolling into puddle It wasn't a gun. * James Gordon: I beg your pardon? * Batman: What I just dropped. It wasn't a gun I held to the back of your head. See for yourself. * James Gordon: Don't move a muscle. I mean it! footsteps approaching What is that? A stapler? * Batman: If you're serious about wanting to cure this city of the cancer that's killing it, I can help... but only if you trust me. * James Gordon: If you want my trust, turn around. footsteps shuffling What is this? Halloween? What are you? A bat? Take off the mask. * Batman: I can't do that, Jim. * James Gordon: And why not? * Batman: Sarah, Barbara and Jimmy would all be put at risk if you knew who I was. * James Gordon: How you figure that? * Batman: I am going to kick a hornet's nest. I'm going to make enemies. I know you know a thing about that. The less you know about me, the safer your family will be. * James Gordon: What enemies do you plan on making besides Falcone? Maroni, too, probably... Who else? * Batman: Well you're not going to like me for a while after this. bomb burst, cough, hack, cough Sorry, Jim. Meet me tomorrow in the Narrows. I left the address on your desk. cape rustling, feet hitting fire escape, rusted metal snapping, metallic rattling, grunt, feet hitting fire escape, rusted metal snapping, cape rustling, metal groaning, glass shattering, body rolling on floor, groan, cough, blood spattering, beep, beep Alfred, your homemade glide-suit was not adequate. I'm going to need an upgrade... groan, limping footsteps I'll need to see Lucius tomorrow. limping footsteps, groan, door opens Uh... Sorry about the window. I'll see myself out. footsteps, door opens, rushed limping footsteps No, Alfred, I do think Lucius will suspect something. I'll think of something... on stairs, beep I just sent my GPS to your phone. Pick up me three blocks north, Honk twice... hiss Hurry... Trivia and Notes * First meeting between Batman and Commissioner Gordon. * VOX Box inspired by Batman Begins movie. Links and References * VOX Box: The Badge and the Bat Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Jim Gordon/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances